


In The Shades

by Jillian



Series: Finding Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Pictures. Same night, this time from Bucky's pov.</p><p>Damn it, he’s almost late. He needs to hurry if he wants to be there in time to watch the entire ritual. He hasn’t missed a single night for the last two weeks and he’s not going to miss it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Shades

Damn it, he’s almost late. He needs to hurry if he wants to be there in time to watch the entire ritual. He hasn’t missed a single night for the last two weeks and he’s not going to miss it now.

The man who they say is called ‘Bucky’ Barnes runs down the streets to make it in time. He doesn’t know or feel both names. He doesn’t feel like he has a name. They had called him the asset at Hydra, others had called him the Winter Soldier. He hates all names. He can’t identify with any of them.

The only one he seems to like is Bucky, even if he can’t even identify with that name. But _he_ calls him that and that’s enough for now.

He runs up the stairs of the fire escape while the rain pores down his body. He doesn't care, it’ll make it easier to clean himself up later. It’s summer and it’s still hot out. The rain is a warm welcome to his skin that feels like it’s on fire.

When he gets to the right floor, he hides in the shades, just like he does every night. He has a perfect view from his hide out _and_ he can lean back against the railing.

Phew, he’s just in time. His Captain is still just looking at the pictures of himself. As usual, the same pictures are in the middle. The old one of when he was still Bucky and the new one of the Winter Soldier. They seem to be his favorites, they are always right there. The other few might vary from side to side, but these two never move.

Bucky opens his pants already. He knows it’s only a matter of minutes until the Captain’s hand goes underneath the covers to pull his cock out. That’s his favorite moment. Captain always tries to keep looking at the pictures of him but he always fails as his eyes always shut.

Funny, the Captain never slides down a little, Bucky thinks. Bucky has studied his Captain well enough to know when things are out of the ordinary. Sliding down, even if it’s just a little bit, is definitely out of the ordinary when Captain is concerned.

There it is, that moment Bucky has been waiting for. That moment that the Captain closes his hand around his cock, that moment that he can’t keep his eyes open, as much as he wants to. That’s the moment that Bucky closes his own hand around his own throbbing cock too. Just a second later because damn, it’s hard to keep your eyes open at that point.

The rain falls down harder and harder. Drops coming down so fast, they hurt his skin. It’s hard to keep watching but Bucky doesn’t quit. He will not leave until Captain is done.

Bucky gasps when he watches as that other hand goes underneath the covers too. He watches as the Captain slides down his bed just a little bit more, as his legs spread like a nervous virgin and then as he moans louder than ever before. 

His own cock is harder than ever before. He wishes it is his finger that pushes deep and fast inside his Captain’s ass. He would do more than just a finger. 

Look at him lying there. His mouth open, his eyes closed, both his hands furiously working to get him off. Bucky is matching his speed. He wants to go faster but then he can’t pretend it’s his hand around his Captain’s cock any longer. 

He pretends that instead of the fingers deep inside, it’s his own cock that’s fucking him. He would make him scream so loud, the neighbors would come checking to see if he is alright.

Visions of himself screaming in ecstasy blur his mind. It happens almost every night when he’s hiding and watching here. They feel so real but he has no idea if they are real memories from the past or just fantasies. He wants them to be real, they seem like nice memories to have.

He wants to copy what he sees but he hasn’t gotten any lubrication on him. It’s not stopping him. He spits on his finger and reaches around his back to place a finger at his own hole. Never taking his eyes off of the object of his desires. 

He pushes a finger inside, slowly, carefully. He wishes he had thought of that small tube of vaseline that’s still on the stand next to the front door of his hide out.

The Captain is close, Bucky can tell. He needs to speed his own thrusts into his hand up if he wants to keep matching his Captain’s. That finger carefully pushing in and out of his ass does help to speed up his own orgasm. 

Bucky watches as his Captain comes undone and comes all over his chest. His own cock copies what his eyes see and lets the rain wash his come away. He doesn’t stop fingering his hole, nor fuck his hand just yet. He slows down, but doesn’t stop. He waits until the man in front of him cleans up.

When that t-shirt has cleaned everything up and he sits up right to tuck the pictures away into the folder again, Bucky cleans himself up as well. He watches as he puts the file and the lubricant back in it’s usual spot in the nightstand and turn off the light.

‘Night, ‘Cap. See you tomorrow.’


End file.
